Vichaya Princess of the Saiyajins
by MarauderMerry
Summary: (A/U) It only takes one person to change another... as it is between my tale. And in long years to come they will only whisper the legends, of how the Saiya-jin need for battle could be equal to the Human need for love... and than in silence we will walk.


Vichaya; Princess of the Saiya-jins  
  
  
  
Written by; AngelOfDeathShini  
  
  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ. If I did, I would re-write this person into the anime. -^_^- I have made up my own character for the Dragonball Z/GT series, an A/U, if you will. Only unlike most people, I have decided to place her throughout the entire anime. This makes things extremely complicated. I have twisted and changed many things to fit this person in the story, so don't e-mail me saying 'this and this is wrong', because I know. But it still sticks to its original story line pretty well, so I think you'll enjoy it. I have been working on this story since February of 1999, so it has been adding on to itself and improving greatly every year. I've fit this person into the story almost as if she was supposed to be there, and it is still not yet perfected. When I am finally satisfied with it, it will cover all the way to the end of GT. It will be the ULTIMATE LEGEND!! I plan to do the movies as well, when I'm done with the main plot. So this is, indeed, a never-ending story. Oh, and this story is or is going to be divided into three sections. Dragonball, Z, and GT. This is for the sake of my sanity and yours so when you're done with one please feel free to proceed to the next. Thank you. Rated; R (violence and language)  
  
  
  
  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
  
  
I guess you can skip this part if you want, but it will help you understand my character better.  
  
Vichaya has a typical Dragonball Z female body; traditional Saiya-jin black spiky hair and dark eyes like Vegeta's, except their not entirely black. more like a really dark blue. (Also including a long, light brown tail.) She's about Vegeta's height, and is not bulky with muscle, (like the guys), even when she is fighting. Her build would be rather skinny if she did not have a lot of muscles. I have drawn a lot of pictures of her, but I find that most of them end up looking different. I would put them on the Internet, but I don't know how to use a scanner. ^^;;  
  
Vichaya's friends always call her Mihiko, just as they call Kakarotto Goku. Vegeta is her fraternal twin. They are very close, but they fight just as much as the next brother and sister. and then some. Goku is her best friend. Their relationship is so strong that one of them would sacrifice their life for the life of the other without a second thought. She is also great friends with Kuririn, Tienshinhan, Choazu, Puar, Bulma, and Chi Chi. almost all of the people included in Dragonball. She adores Trunks, although she smacks him if he acts too much like Vegeta. (-^^-) Mihiko teases Piccolo, but as her former sensei, she has a lot of respect for him. Yamucha becomes her husband later in the story. I never really liked any of the people other writers made up because they always ended up with the more popular fighters, like Trunks, Vegeta, or even Goku (And they usually kill off either Chi Chi or Bulma to get them). So I decided to give Vichaya a less desirable, untaken, but nevertheless HOT husband. She has a son who is also revealed later in the story named Ryoku. She looks at Gohan like her little brother, just as Goten. She doesn't like Videl much, since she's the daughter of Mr. Satan. She spoils Bra, teases Pan, and, umm, likes Marron? (I've never really seen Marron, Bra, or Pan in any episodes, as I haven't seen any of GT. So I can't tell you much. yet.)  
  
Vichaya also has a Saiya-jin flute that, when played, can call a full moon, triple her strength, or do a bunch of other things. Each song has an affect, whether a good one or a bad one. Every time Vichaya writes a song and plays it on her flute, she has to give up one day of her life for that song to have a special affect. If she does not decide to give up that day, it will just be a normal song.  
  
During the entire anime, Vichaya is always weaker than Goku. When Vegeta first comes to Earth he is also stronger than Vichaya, but during the three- year preparation training for the androids, Vichaya surpasses him. For the rest of the anime, they're status as the second strongest warrior switches back and forth. In battle, takes after her brother and is often overconfident and cocky. But she does know her limits, and her key attitude toward fighting is to never give up. so she's pretty hard to kill.  
  
Vichaya, not having any tournament money to support herself like Son, borrowed money from Bulma to start her own training school of martial arts. She started and finished its construction during the five-year period between Dragonball and Dragonball Z. (In Dragonball she lived with Bulma for most of the time.) It is formally known as the Dragonball Dojo. She instructs ages 1-20 on weekdays from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. (She teaches one class for an hour.) Since her basic wish is for more children to become aware of the 'ki' inside of them, and learn to harness it, she will accept any age up to 20.  
  
Vichaya's normal fighting uniform is a tight, dark blue spandex shirt with sleeves that end in the middle of her bicep and a round neck. Over it she wears a loose, navy blue/gray tunic tied to her waist with a long white sash. Her training pants are loose and orange like Goku's, but she has Capsule Corp. shoes and red wrist bands. (Although she did train under muten-Roshi with Kuririn and Goku in Dragonball, I made her uniform different because it would be stupid to have Goku, Kuririn AND Vichaya all wear the same thing, especially since she's a girl.) Her hair style changes with the sagas of the anime, but it only switches twice in Dragonball, four times in DBZ, and she has only one for GT. (When she turns Super Saiya-jin it sticks straight up with various strands of hair falling down.)  
  
Well, can't think of anything else to say right now, but I'm always revising and editing. Oh, one last note; In order to make this story less long and boring, I have or will skip over a couple of parts. like most of the Freezer saga. Maybe when the whole story's done, (or at least when I'm done with the DBZ part), I'll go back and write a little more. I still think that this is the coolest story ever written, especially the beginning. no bragging intended. Well, now that I'm done wasting your time. enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
THE GIFT  
  
  
  
  
  
In the beginning. the planet Vegeta-sei existed, the galaxy it dwelled in and many beyond it pledging their eternal adherence to the Saiya-jins, whether it had been offered submissively . or handed over by coerce.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta-sei was a powerful planet, and not only because of it's people. No green plants grew, nor did wild flowers blossom. Only black, skeletal trees thrived. No animals prospered. only the Saiya-jins occupied the planet of Vegeta. The streets were dirty and dim, and a strong sense of anger, fear, and power engulfed the souls of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A small dragon, glowing with a luminous sapphire light, sensed this as it flew through the conurbation, unnoticed by the leering Saiya-jins. The dragons name was Shenlii.  
  
  
  
  
  
It stopped abruptly in mid-air, opened its mouth, and whistled piercingly, causing the people to cover their sensitive ears and screech in agony. Shenlii caught sight of the first Saiya-jin who had seen her. a rough- looking woman with clouded blue eyes, like the sea after a storm. Her soul was the same as the other Saiya-jins, but her power was sheltered in it. impenetrable to even the best training Vegeta-sei could offer. This woman's name was Vichiko. She was one of the top Elite Saiya-jin warriors, a member of the General's Guild. She had just been chosen to be the mate of King Vegeta, and she was on her way to the palace now. She stared at the diminutive sprite, not paying any attention to the other Saiya-jin's screams, and certainly not sharing in their suffering. The tiny dragon found this intriguing. So Shenlii flew over to this woman and spoke through her mind.  
  
  
  
Mortal woman. why doeth my ring elude thee?  
  
"How should I know, sprite. Who are you?" said Vichiko, in a voice like a hurricane on a leash, one that imposed power and fear into all who felt her rage.  
  
Thy is called Shenlii, and thy wish to bestow upon thee gift. Thee hath proven thee worthy of thy chosen fate. Thee bequest is exceptionally precious. Please. be vigilant with it.  
  
".I will."  
  
Then the dragon flew into the woman's face and made her body glow. Vichiko fell to her knees and stayed there for a while, panting and sweating as if she had just come from battle. When she rose, her mouth held a smirk, and her soul held power like no Saiya-jin had ever felt before. Vichiko smiled and disappeared into the crowd, which had begun to recompose themselves and where now going along their business as usual. No word was spoken about the sound. it was as if it had never happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE TWINS  
  
  
  
  
  
A dark, immense fortress stood on a hill, surrounded by smaller, round constructions. Inside, King Vegeta paced up and down the corridor, panting heavily. Finally, what he had been waiting for appeared; a servant emerged from the door with a grave expression on his face. He faced King Vegeta and spoke darkly and in whisper.  
  
"Twins, as we had feared. Both with. enormous. potential. Lord Freezer will surely want them, Your Highness." whimpered the weak-hearted servant.  
  
"We can do nothing where Freezer is concerned, fool!" King Vegeta was rigid with fear and worry. He turned to walk away.  
  
"There's another thing, Sire.one of them is a girl."  
  
King Vegeta stopped in his tracks and spun around to face the servant, who winced under the King's threatening glare. He was dumfounded. There hadn't been a princess in the Royal Saiya-jin family for a millennium. After a while, he spoke;  
  
"She will be called Vichaya."  
  
"But, sire, all of the past princes AND princesses have been named Veget..."  
  
King Vegeta grasped the servant by the neck and lifted him of the ground. The weak servant coughed and his face started to turn red.  
  
"Vichaya. Her name will be Vichaya!"  
  
The proud King Vegeta dropped the servant, who fell to his knees and grasped his throat, gasping and wheezing. King Vegeta turned on his heel and strode away, brushing away the redness that had already started to burn from his cheeks.  
  
  
  
THE ESCAPE  
  
"Let's go, men! Squadrons three, follow me! Let's go, go, go!!" King Vegeta tore across Freezer's ship, sweating and yelling out orders.  
  
Four years had passed, and King Vegeta and his forces had rebelled against the tyrant Lord Freezer. A furious King Vegeta found Freezer in the depths of his own ship, but the meeting did not last. Boiling with anger, King Vegeta made a bold dive towards Freezer, but was knocked out with one punch from the evil monster. As King Vegeta lay on the ground dead, Freezer and his men wiped out the last of the Saiya-jin rebels on his ship. With one last loathsome laugh, the evil Freezer descended into space, and prepared to destroy the planet Vegeta-sei.  
  
In a dark corner of the room, Vichaya emerged from the shadows. Her long brown tail wrapped tightly around her waist, and her heart beat rapidly, silently praying for her father's life.  
  
Although no tears welled up in her dark blue eyes, inside she was crushed. But her sadness quickly turned to white-hot anger, and a newly developed hatred screamed out the name that Vichaya now loathed most of all. Freezer. She sat up quickly and ran to the window just in time to see Freezer destroy the last remains of her planet and her people. The evil oppressors' menacing laugh just made Vichaya even angrier. A couple drops of blood dripped from her clenched fists as her nails dug into her palms as Vichaya walked back to the side of her dead father. She bent her knees and kissed King Vegeta on his cold cheek. At that moment she got back up and ran outside towards the room where her brother was being held for Freezer. She was supposed to be in there with him, but she had snuck out when she had heard her father's voice.  
  
As she opened the door, she leaned in to look at him. The young Prince had his normal expression on; shoulders back, arms crossed, face in a frown, back straight, chin up. He was sitting down and had not noticed her opening the door slightly. Raised as a warrior, Vichaya was not supposed to listen to her emotions. She was taught that foolish sentiments only made you weak. attached strings for your enemy to exploit. But, deep down, she loved her brother, even though she would never tell or show him. He would laugh, or even worse, not understand. She forcefully made up her mind and quietly shut the door. She leaned up against it on her back, staring at the wall in front of her. Sweat dripped down her forehead, and she cursed her own fate. She lifted her hand in fury and blew away the wall in front of her with a ki blast. The iron will and resolve of the Saiya-jins made her forget her own desires, and look to the future with determination.  
  
"I know what I must do. And I will do it. No one will stand in my way!" Vichaya said to herself.  
  
She gazed at the door of the room that held her brother.  
  
"Farewell, brother. I will see you again."  
  
She stepped backward slowly, her eyes not leaving the door. then she turned and sped down to Freezer's docking bay.  
  
Vichaya knew what she had to do, and she had to do it quickly, before Freezer returned. She entered the docking bay, leapt into the first pod she found, and punched in random instructions. The pod slowly lifted off the ground, than hurled itself into space and away from the gray space dust that used to be Vegeta-sei. Vichaya felt the weight of burning revenge fall on her shoulders as she turned away from the pod's window.  
  
"I will return, Freezer, and when I do. it will be your turn to die!"  
  
The pod continued its journey through the endless blanket of stars. The pod's computer ejected a sleeping gas, and Vichaya soon fell into a long, dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE IMPACT  
  
  
  
  
  
Vichaya woke with a sudden jolt, and her head hit the top of her ship. She had obviously landed somewhere. Where she had landed, she did not know. The pod's space lock on the hatch unbolted, but Vichaya did not command the computer to open the hatch. She instead stared at her computer, as if waiting for it to say something.  
  
`Wake up, Princess Vichaya. You have arrived on Planet. Earth. Atmosphere. Breathable. Departure. confirmatory. `  
  
Vichaya heard the words of her pod's computer and commanded it to open the hatch, which it did. She took her first steps on the Planet Earth, and looked around. She recognized instantly where she had landed, and her face went white as a sheet.  
  
Vichaya was standing on an active volcano. And the ground was shaking violently.  
  
'I've got to get off this thing!' Vichaya thought, panicking.  
  
She leaped in the air and flew towards a cliff in the distance as fast as her power enabled her. But just as she was flying over the volcano's massive mouth, it erupted. Vichaya just barely dodged the spewing hot magma, but she made the mistake of landing on the ground while it was still exploding. The molten rock splashed in her eyes and she screamed as it settled and scorched them. She flew in a blind panic in the direction of the cliff, rubbing them frantically. She had just cleared them up, but it was too late.  
  
CRASH! CRUNCH!  
  
Vichaya smashed into the side of the cliff from incredibly high speeds and slid down to the bottom. Clutching her tail, she slipped into unconsciousness. The volcano soon calmed down and the earth stopped quaking.  
  
And there she stayed, for two long days, until.  
  
  
  
"Na. nuh. nani? Where am I?" Vichaya woke up in a daze.  
  
She sat up abruptly, making her head spin with dizziness, and looked around frantically. She stood up on her feet. Her head hurt. and a blank, emotionless look with raised eyebrows had over-taken the frown that never left.  
  
"A better question.who am I?"  
  
She brushed off the soil and hardened lava from her Saiya-jin armor. After gazing around a bit more, she climbed up the cliff she had crashed into. She noticed her arm was hurt and bloody as soon as she reached the top. She walked into a dense but beautiful forest, and looked around at everything with wonder.  
  
Vichaya had no idea that amnesia had stolen most of her memory.  
  
  
  
"I'm really strong, I have a tail, and I'm wearing this armor stuff. What's going on?!" Vichaya became angry at not knowing herself and kicked a fairly large rock into a bush.  
  
"My name is. my name is. AURGH! It's no use! I don't remember anything!"  
  
Vichaya suddenly felt the need to cry, but a peculiar belief inside of her told her not to. She walked through the beautiful forest for a long time, trying to calm her mind from the blind panic that was threatening to overtake it. She bounced around and poked at a few things like a curious child. At night, she was too hungry to keep going. No food was available to her, so she drifted off to a cold, uncomfortable sleep in the shade of a giant oak tree.  
  
Vichaya had a dream that night. She had been walking in the forest, but a dense, silvery mist had engulfed everything in front of her. But she kept waking forward, never pausing. She walked until she came across a red fighting pole and a long, silver flute stuck in the soft earth next to each other in a clearing that seemed less foggy than the land surrounding it. So Vichaya knelt by the two items and stayed there, clutching her legs up to her chin, rocking back and forth as she hummed to a song that she'd never even heard of. She awoke abruptly in the middle of the night, and when she fell back asleep, she did not remember the dream.  
  
The next morning, Vichaya woke with the sun. But her back was in pain, as if a stick had been preventing her from bending her back at all last night. She reached down under her armor to pull out a long silver flute that had been tied around her neck and slung over her back. She twirled it between her fingers and studied it. Vichaya blinked and blew a note on it, which sounded different from any other normal flute. not that she knew that. She put it back where it was thoughtfully and slowly stood up. Vichaya once again began her search for anything familiar.  
  
Vichaya had traveled for about an hour when she spotted a river. Vichaya ambled towards it and peered over the side. She could see fish swimming in the crystal clear water. She bent over the river and peered into it. She grabbed a silver fish as fast as lightning. She giggled at her quickness, and caught twenty more fish. She peeled the skin off and the bones, some unknown knowledge inside of her telling her she should only eat the muscle. After Vichaya was done with her meal of fish, she stood up and felt the water, which was enticingly cool. She pulled off her armor over her head and slipped off her boots and shirt. She stepped into the water, her pants still on. She was halfway through taking them off when she looked up.  
  
She was staring into the dark eyes of a boy about the same height as her. They stared at each other for about 5 seconds when Vichaya ended it.  
  
"AAUUUUUUURRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
Vichaya slapped the boy in the face so hard he spun around and sank for a minute. Vichaya pulled on the rest of her pants and stood up, ready to defend herself. But the boy stood up and staggered. He got control of himself and faced Vichaya.  
  
"I-I. s-s-sorry." the boy stammered as he took a step back.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
  
"I-I. I'm. s-sorry" he whimpered again, slowly regaining composure.  
  
"What were you trying to do!?"  
  
"I.wanted to find out what you were."  
  
Vichaya was dumfounded.  
  
"What's he matter with you?! I'm a GIRL!!" It hadn't struck Vichaya that she was also human, and she did not think it strange that she knew she was a girl but did not know she was human, as she still did not know what a human was.  
  
"OOOHHHH! So you're what my Grandfather told me about!"  
  
"If I were your Grandfather, I'd teach you a lot more!"  
  
The boy suddenly looked sad.  
  
"My Grandfather doesn't talk much." said the boy.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Mine is dead, I guess. if I even had one before."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
Vichaya became angry with herself for not knowing who she was. A twitch developed in her eye.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM, okay?! The only thing I remember is waking up at the foot of a cliff! I have no idea who I am, where I came from, who my parents are, and where I am! ALL RIGHT?!"  
  
The boy blinked and stepped back. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a long time. Then the boy spoke:  
  
"I'm sorry you don't remember who you are. Maybe I can help."  
  
Vichaya stared at him. This. boy.was offering to help Vichaya. Even after she had yelled at him, he returned it with kindness. Vichaya felt ashamed with herself. Who was this boy?  
  
"My name is Son Goku. What's yours?"  
  
  
  
Goku and Vichaya walked together through the woods in silence. Vichaya was trying to think of something to say. Goku had been so nice to her; the least she could do was talk to him. Then something brushed against her hand and she looked down.  
  
"Hey, we both have tails!" Vichaya exclaimed.  
  
"You have a tail?" Goku asked.  
  
Vichaya and Goku waved their tails in he air.  
  
"Sugoi! I guess were more alike then I thought!'  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
There was silence again for a while. Suddenly, Vichaya had a strange longing in her; the Saiya-jin longing to fight. It electrified her blood and her muscles started to tense. Her fingers started absentmindedly twitching and she turned to Son Goku.  
  
"So, do you fight?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you fight? Ya' know, martial arts?"  
  
"Oh. yeah! My Grandfather taught me!"  
  
"Wanna' have a little match?"  
  
"No, I couldn't fight a girl."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because I might hurt you, and my Grandfather told me to be nice to girls."  
  
Vichaya decided to avoid the subject of Goku's grandfather. She didn't like the pain she saw in his eyes when he mentioned him.  
  
"How about a race then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You can't hurt me in a race! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassse?"  
  
"Well.okay."  
  
"Great! We can start from this tree right here and keep running till' we get to that big rock way over there. Okay?"  
  
Vichaya and Goku got ready by the tree. Vichaya looked at Goku.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Goku and Vichaya dashed away, dodging or knocking over anything in their path. Everything else beside them was just a greenish blur. They were neck to neck, running as fast as they could. The finish-rock came into view and they both picked up speed. They both dived for it and.  
  
CRUNCH!!!  
  
Vichaya and Goku both smashed into the rock and skidded across the ground. They both lay there panting. Goku got up and helped up Vichaya. Vichaya stood up and groaned.  
  
"Ugh. who won?"  
  
"I... think it was a tie! You're really fast!" smiled Goku.  
  
"Thanks! You're really fast too!" grinned Vichaya.  
  
Goku stood up and brushed himself off. Vichaya fidgeted with her fingers and spoke.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Hai?" Goku said, turning around.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can we be friends?"  
  
"Of coarse we can!"  
  
Vichaya held out her gloved hand and Goku shook it. He then turned and started walking in the opposite direction, still grinning. Vichaya sat down and took out her golden piccolo.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec!"  
  
Goku stopped and spun around. He walked over to where she sat and plopped himself down.  
  
"Cool piccolo! Can you play it?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Vichaya put the piccolo to her lips. She started to play, and the whole forest went in some kind of trance. Vichaya didn't know where she learned to play it, but she was thankful for the talent. Goku closed his eyes, the wind rustling through his thick black mane. Vichaya stopped playing and Goku snapped out of his trance.  
  
"I guess you learned to play somewhere in your past!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Goku..." inquired Vichaya.  
  
"Hai?" said Goku.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Oh! I live in me and Grandpa's house! C'mon! I'll take you there!" smiled Goku.  
  
Goku and Vichaya ran through the trees. They ran past woods and rocks until they came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a small house, and Goku ran up to it. Vichaya followed him inside until Goku stopped and pointed ahead. Vichaya looked.  
  
"Meet my Grandpa!" said Goku happily.  
  
Vichaya looked down to see a large, yellow marble with four stars sitting on a purple pillow.  
  
Vichaya stared at part of her destiny. part of seven. It glowed with a beautiful light, and Vichaya gasped. It stopped and she glanced at Goku for a moment, to see if he had seen it glow as well.  
  
He hadn't.  
  
She looked back at the ball that Goku said was his grandfather.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh. hi there, Ga-Grandpa! Heh heh."said Vichaya.  
  
  
  
Oh, well. so he thinks this overgrown-marble is his grandfather. It could be worse.  
  
  
  
Vichaya walked outside again, followed by Goku. She sat down on the grass and began inattentively prodding at a passing beetle. Goku sat next to her and looked at the beetle. He thought for a while and then said:  
  
"Ya' know, you still haven't told me you're name."  
  
Vichaya sat up straight and looked at Goku quizzically.  
  
"I don't remember my name."  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to name you!"  
  
Vichaya shrugged and dozed off. Goku thought. And thought. And thought. And Vichaya had been lightly sleeping and Goku had been thinking for half an hour when Goku snapped his fingers, making Vichaya jump. The little Saiya- jin boy stood up.  
  
"I've got it! Mihiko! I'll name you Mihiko!"  
  
"Mihiko? Why Mihiko?"  
  
"It means 'beautiful fire child'! Cool, huh?"  
  
Goku took off running behind the house, smiling like the world was made of chocolate.  
  
Vichaya was speechless. 'Beautiful fire child?' Did he really think she was beautiful? Vichaya followed Goku behind the house to see him enter a small shed. She heard him rummage around until he appeared again with several pots in his arms. He balanced them until he placed them down gently at Vichaya's feet.  
  
"What's all this?" asked Vichaya.  
  
"Dinner! I just need to heat it all up." said Goku.  
  
"Let me do it! I have this really cool technique, watch me!" said Vichaya excitedly.  
  
She put the palm of her hand out facing the jars. A small beam of hot light escaped her palm and engulfed the containers. She stopped when they all started to steam. Goku cheered and ran into the house. After a while he came back out with two pairs of chopsticks. He gave a set to Vichaya, who opened the pots to reveal ramen, dim sum, gohan (the rice not the person), and steamed vegetables.  
  
There was enough food to feed a dozen people, but Vichaya and Goku gobbled it up quickly. After all of the food was eaten, they both sat on the porch and talked. It was late and an almost-black sky was dotted with millions of shinning stars of all sizes. Goku told Vichaya about his life; how a monstrous beast killed his Grandfather, how he had given Goku that glowing ball, and how he was now living on his own.  
  
"Hey, Son-kun, I-" started Vichaya.  
  
"Huh? Sun-kun?", interrupted Goku, "My name isn't Son-kun!"  
  
"I know, but it's easier to say." said Vichaya, staring at the sky.  
  
"Oh.ok! Son-kun. I like that!" grinned Goku.  
  
"I do too." smiled Vichaya.  
  
There was silence for a while as a red comet flew across the vast sky. Vichaya yawned.  
  
"What kind of clothes are you wearing?" asked Goku.  
  
Vichaya looked down at her blue spandex shirt and pants, her white gloves, and her white boots with the yellow tips. She was wearing a silver necklace with an oval-shaped stone at the end. It looked too big for her. She looked at Goku as she held the pendant in her hand.  
  
"I don't know.what kind of clothes do you wear here?"  
  
"Nothing like that."  
  
"Maybe my mom made them. I left the armor back at the lake. Maybe I was a fierce warrior, and I would fight with my dad!" Vichaya said happily.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe he was a really strong ninja!" said Goku.  
  
"Or maybe both of my parents were a king and queen!" snickered Vichaya.  
  
Goku and Vichaya laughed and went back to star-gazing for a while.  
  
"Hey, Son-kun?" said Vichaya.  
  
"Hai, Mihiko?" Goku happily replied.  
  
"Don't treat me like a girl. Treat me like another boy. I don't feel right, being treated like a girl and all. it makes me feel weird. Try me for real in a battle sometime. I'm pretty good!" said Vichaya.  
  
"OK, sure!" said Goku, his big grin still on.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I'm going to sleep." Vichaya announced. "Good night." She stood up and looked at Goku.  
  
"Aren't you going to go to sleep?" asked Vichaya.  
  
  
  
Goku put on his goofy grin.  
  
  
  
"I'll come in a while. Good-night, Mihiko!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vichaya stepped inside the house.  
  
  
  
Vichaya walked into her new room and laid down to sleep on her cozy bed. But Vichaya couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about what had happened since she woke up at the foot of that giant cliff. She looked at her strange necklace and felt a distant sense of power surge through her body. She was strong, Vichaya thought, but if she wanted to live long enough to even start having a memory. she would have to get stronger. With a twitching tail at her back and loads of confused thoughts in her head, Vichaya drifted off to sleep.  
  
But with Goku snoring deafeningly, how she got to sleep in the first place, Vichaya will never know.  
  
  
  
A year went by very quickly with a marvelous life of sparring, journeys, sparring, playing, sparring, eating. and occasionally sparring. Vichaya and Goku became very attached and covered a lot of ground. They learned a lot from each other and had many adventures. But now we will pick up on one particular day that had young Vichaya feeling a little different.  
  
  
  
~Sorry to leave you hanging, but maybe if you all send in a lot of reviews, I'll release the second part of the story! It will motivate me, I promise you. So send in those reviews and I will die happily. Ciao for now!~ 


End file.
